Baby Love
by Miss Tinkerbell
Summary: “I’m pregnant.” The words were out of her mouth before she could even stop herself. “You’re what?” Demeter’s amber eyes widened.... Bad summary but, whatever! Read and Review please :D
1. Caught in a landslide

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cats. I wish I did…Then I would be cool like Andrew Lloyd Webber and stuff.

* * *

**Chapter One: **Caught in a landslide

"I'm pregnant." The words were out of her mouth before she could even stop herself.

"You're what?" Demeter's amber eyes widened as she dropped the ball of yarn she had been rolling for the past half an hour. It unraveled across the clearing of the Junkyard and was happily chased by a tiny white, grey and orange kitten by the name of Etcetera.

"Pregnant. You know knocked up, with child, a bun in the oven." Bombalurina said flippantly, waving a paw distractedly.

"I know what it means," Demeter growled, her eyes travelling to her ball of yarn, now lost to three more kittens that had begun fighting over it, "but how?"

"Do I really need to explain?" Bombalurina asked tersely.

Demeter gave her a "don't go there girlfriend" look but said nothing. She just couldn't believe it. Sure Bomba had gained a bit of weight over the last month, but really, pregnant? It was just too big for her to even contemplate.

"Who's the father?" She asked absently.

Bombalurina looked down at her claws and played with a bit of chipping paint on the top of the Old Car.

"Bomba?" Demeter pushed again.

Bombalurina rolled over onto her back looking at the sky. "Oh, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Demeter practically shouted.

"Deme quiet please."

"How do you expect me to be quiet?"

"Quiet about what?" A strong masculine voice asked from above. Munkustrap stood silhouetted against the sunlight, a bright smile on his face. "What's going on."

"Nothing!" Bombalurina interjected before Demeter could open her mouth. "Girl talk, periods and stuff."

Cocking his head, confused, Munkustrap nodded slightly and then wandered off, glancing over his shoulder at Demeter who's look just told him "don't even ask because I won't tell you and you wouldn't understand anyway".

"How do you not know who it is?" Demeter asked in a stage whisper.

Bombalurina shrugged and scratched a smiley face in the chipping paint. Demeter gasped dramatically.

"You know! You know don't you?! But you're not telling me!"

Raising an eyebrow at Demeter, Bombalurina sighed and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Why?" Whined Demeter, much like a kitten.

"Because," Bombalurina said sharply, "I haven't told him yet, and I just, I, don't know what to do."

The scarlet queen felt her eyes sting as she glanced away from her younger sister. How could Demeter possible understand how she was feeling? Demeter had a respectable mate, a support system. What did Bombalurina have? A few one night stands and….Well, she hadn't thought about that in a long time. Sighing, she felt herself slump down onto the warm metal of the car.

Demeter stared at her sister biting her lip. "I…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say, what else was there to say?

"Don't worry about me." Bombalurina said, forcing a smile. "I'll be fine."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next will be longer :D


	2. Rushing headlong

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It makes me happy!!! Anyway, for your benefit, the pregnancy of Bombalurina is going to be the same amount of time as a normal cat's which is around 9 weeks.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Rushing headlong

Jellylorum narrowed her eyes at Demeter. Her young niece sat perfectly still as Jennyanydots fixed a sweater on the golden queen, something she knew that Demeter usually hated. Bombalurina lounged languidly in the corner, her tail flicking from side to side in annoyance.

"All done!" Jenny exclaimed.

Demeter turned to face Jelly. "What do you think?"

"It's ghastly." Jelly said with a slight smile.

"It's not that bad!" Jenny protested.

"Jenny, it's not bad, it's terrible." Jelly said.

"I don't get how humans wear these." Demeter laughed, pulling it off and discarding it on the floor. It was too big for her anyway.

"Keep it for me." Bombalurina said suddenly.

"Why?" All three queens asked in unison.

"Oh, it, might make a nice rug?" Bombalurina replied with a slight and uncomfortable laugh.

Jelly got up from her spot and padded over to Bombalurina, circling her for a moment, looking her up and down.

"Is everything alright dear?" She asked.

"Yeah fine." Bombalurina replied nonchalantly. "Why?"

"You're looking a bit, under the weather."

"I'm fine! Honestly! I just didn't get much sleep last night, if you know what I mean." Bombalurina laughed and playfully punched her aunt.

Jelly and Jenny laughed and shook their heads in a secret code.

"Bombalurina honestly, if you keep living this kind of lifestyle, you're likely to run yourself into some trouble!" Jenny said lightheartedly, folding the ugly sweater neatly.

Demeter and Bombalurina laughed a little too loudly.

"We better get going." Demeter said, still laughing slightly, grabbing the sweater from Jenny and pulling Bombalurina out the door.

Jelly glanced at Jenny dumbfounded. "Something is definitely up with those two."

"I wouldn't worry about it. They're two young queens. They're bound to act strangely. We were like that once too remember?" Jenny stated, raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"True." Jelly said, not nearly as convinced.

* * *

A week passed and Bombalurina and Demeter found themselves on the same spot on top of the car they had been a week earlier, sunning themselves in the early morning sun. Bombalurina let her hands travel to her stomach which was swelling slightly. Not too noticeable, but slightly larger.

"It's becoming noticeable." She said to Demeter.

"That usually happens when you're pregnant." Demeter replied sarcastically.

"Thanks Einstein." Bombalurina grumbled. "I won't be able to hide it soon."

"I can't believe you still haven't told him."

"There hasn't been a good moment."

"You haven't even told me." Demeter grumbled, smacking Bomba with her tail.

"Because you'll tell Munkustrap and then he'll have to tell Jenny and Jelly because he's responsible like that and then everyone will know!" Bombalurina replied, smacking her back.

"I won't tell him!" Demeter protested.

"Yeah you will and you know it."

"But everyone is going to find out eventually."

"Yes but I'd rather the father be the first cat to know."

"So you still won't tell me?"

"Nope." Bombalurina glanced sideways at her younger sister and smiled slightly.

"Fine, be like that." Demeter said sitting up and stretching her legs out. She jumped up and slid down the side of the car. "I'll talk to you later."

Bombalurina sat up. "Wait where are you going?"

"Somewhere." Demeter grinned slyly and padded off, leaving her sister to her own thoughts.

Sighing Bombalurina scanned the Junkyard. The early morning bustle of the Junkyard suddenly seemed enthralling to her, as Alonzo swapped his nightly patrol with Admetus, pausing to rub cheeks with Cassandra before flopping down on the tire for a snooze. Kittens suddenly burst from their respective dens, running around much like headless chickens, with anxious parents rushing after them, gathering them up for lessons with Jenny and Jelly, to no avail as Tugger sauntered into the clearing causing squeals of joy to be emitted from the young princesses. Bombalurina wondered whether she would be like those parents, chasing her kitten away from Tugger towards his or her lessons. She smiled inwardly as the Maine Coon tom patted a few of the kittens on the head but headed generally in her direction.

"How you doin' beautiful?" Tugger purred.

"Perfectly fine." Bombalurina replied, smiling at him.

He looked her up and down, biting his lip slightly. "You look different."

Raising an eyebrow at him Bombalurina scoffed. "Well thanks?"

"Not a bad different."

"A good different?"

"I just said that."

"So what do you want then?" Bombalurina asked, getting fed up with the frivolous conversation.

"Moody much?" Tugger grinned, knowing that she could hardly resist him and it was all an act.

"And so what if I am?" She snapped.

"Hey! If this is about the other night, I'm sorry by Munk signed me up for patrol duty and so I couldn't come. I thought Plato told you." Tugger said defensively.

"Yeah he did."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Shall I make up for it then? Hows about tonight babe."

Crossing her arms, Bombalurina raised her bright blue eyes up at Tugger. "I don't think so."

"You're brushing me off?" Tugger asked incredulously.

"So what if I am? Not used to it? Well go off and play with your little fan club. Perhaps they'll accept you."

Tugger's face fell slightly before he furrowed his brow angrily. "Fine. I'm going."

And with that he turned tail with a huff and sauntered off, leaving Bombalurina to her thoughts. She watched him go, slightly amused and feeling pleased with herself that she put a puncture in his big fat ego. Resting her head on her paw her gaze fell over to the group of toms that Tugger had joined.

Mungojerrie, tall with strong hands, playful, but not entirely trustworthy. She remembered their night a couple of months ago, passionate yet rather clumsy. They weren't really interested in one another, it was just convenience. He'd just been dumped by Cassandra for Alonzo, again, she wasn't really doing anything, so it happened.

Alonzo, always flirty and willing to have a good time. He was the first tom she had been in an actual relationship with. That didn't work out, they were too much the same, and he was in love with Cassandra so that totally ruled out any possible romance between the two of them. Although he was a great lover, very experienced, Bombalurina recalled the three weeks they had been in a relationship in which every night was different, although lacking the passion.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Grasping herself she stumbled on the shiny surface of the car feeling a wave of nausea wash over her, the Junkyard starting to spin she leant over the side of the car and vomited, the pain getting worse and the spinning faster. She felt herself fall, heard someone scream, and then blackness.


	3. Is this just fantasy?

**Chapter Three: **Is this just fantasy?

As Demeter walked away from her sister, she felt something gnaw in her insides. Something just wasn't right. Don't ask how she knew it, she just did. Munkustrap bounded over to greet her, twirling her around in his arms and prattling off some useless information that Demeter just couldn't' be bothered listening to.

"Are you listening to me?" The silver tabby asked.

"Huh?" Demeter replied.

"You're not listening." Munkustrap pouted.

"Sorry, there are other things on my mind. I better go and check on Bomba."

"You just came from her."

"I know."

Kissing him absently on the cheek, she turned tail and padded back to the car, dodging the scampering kittens. She paused, relief spreading over her to see Bombalurina still where she was supposed to be. All of a sudden a small white ball bundled into her, knocking her over. Feeling dizzy, Demeter sat up to find a small white kitten in her lap smiling broadly.

"Hi!" The kit said brightly.

"Hi?" Demeter replied.

"I'm Victoria."

"That's nice." Demeter patted the kit on her head, lifting her and placing her on the floor. Demeter pulled herself together, dusting the dirt off her fur.

More kittens appeared, gazing at Demeter with big, innocent eyes. A patchy young tom padded boldly up to her and smacked her on her backside. Demeter gasped but the tom-kit laughed and ran off shouting.

"Tag, you're it!"

The other kittens scarpered giggling madly. Demeter rolled her eyes and waited for the same tom to run past her, grabbing his tail and pulling him back. She gave him a smack on his backside with a grin and placed him back on the ground.

"Now you're it."

He laughed ecstatically and ran off after one of the other tom-kits. Shaking her head, Demeter turned to look at Bombalurina and see her opinion, which no doubt would be that of contempt for having ever associated with kittens. Demeter's face fell as she saw Bombalurina double over in pain and throw up over the side of the car, before, seemingly in slow motion, tumble downwards to the ground, almost on top of the unsuspecting Victoria who shrieked and ran off.

Demeter sprang towards her sister, panic stricken. Bombalurina had fallen in a strange position, one leg in the air. Munkustrap and Alonzo appeared at her side, Admetus, Tugger and Mungojerrie hovering in the background, trying to see what happened. Demeter glanced up at her mate, who wordlessly moved to extricate the red queen from her position.

"Be careful!" Demeter hissed at him.

"I know." He grunted.

"No really! Be really careful!"

"Deme I know!"

"Munk!" She pulled his ear towards her so that the others couldn't hear. "She's pregnant."

Munkustrap stared at Demeter incredulously, saying nothing he turned back to Alonzo, nodded to him and with the utmost care the two toms lifted her out into Admetus' waiting arms. Alonzo and Munkustrap exchanged worried glances.

"Take her to Jelly's den." Munk instructed Admetus.

"Is she okay?" Tugger asked.

"I don't know." Munk brushed his younger brother off, pulling Demeter along after Admetus.

The kittens grouped together behind Jennyanydots, whispering amongst themselves.

"What happened?" The bold patchy tom, Pouncival asked.

"Never you mind!" Jenny said briskly as she ushered them towards Alonzo, before rushing after the others.

Jellylorum, who had been having an early morning nap, seeing as how the youngest kitten Etcetera had been up all night crying, woke with a start to find four Jellicles in her den.

"Fancy knocking?" She asked brightly, before noticing what Admetus was holding. "Oh my! Put her down on the bed!"

Admetus gently placed the scarlet queen on Jelly's bed and stepped back. "I should go."

"Thank you!" Demeter gushed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Munk wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders as her body racked with sobs.

Jenny bustled in, pushing through Demeter and Munkustrap and kneeling with Jelly beside the bed.

"What happened?" Jelly asked, stroking Bombalurina's head.

"I don't know!" Demeter wailed. "She was there on the car and she fell and the baby…" She trailed off clapping a paw to her mouth.

"What baby dear?" Jenny asked confused.

Demeter shook her head, refusing to say anything.

"She's pregnant!" Jelly exclaimed. "What?"

Demeter's eyes widened as she nodded slowly, looking down at her feet. "She told me not to say anything."

"You didn't really tell us." Munkustrap consoled, but Demeter just shook her head and sighed, slumping against Munk's bulk.

"Is the baby going to be alright?" Jenny asked Jelly, biting her lip.

"I think so, it shouldn't be too bad, she hasn't hurt herself." Jelly sighed and turned to Demeter. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Demeter shrugged. "She hasn't told the father yet, she doesn't want anyone to know."

Munk grumbled something incoherent but chose to remain silent when Jenny glared at him deploringly.

"Who's the father?" Jelly demanded.

Again Demeter shrugged. "She hasn't told anyone."

Jelly sighed grumpily and grabbed a bowl of water. Dipping a cloth into it she placed it on Bombalurina's forehead, letting the water drip down her face. "I think she just hasn't been eating enough."

Bombalurina's features flickered as water congregated in her mouth. She opened her eyes wearily, glancing around.

"What happened?" She asked, attempting to sit up but deciding it was better she lie down as the spinning in her head got worse.

"Drink some water." Jelly said briskly.

Demeter rushed to her sister's side. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I guess I just feel a bit sick that's all. No need to worry."

"You need to start eating for two Bomba." Jenny said soothingly.

"You told them!" Bombalurina exclaimed.

"Well I had to! Otherwise something bad could have happened. And it's not like they won't find out sooner or later." Demeter defended.

"It's perfectly valid that she told us. Were you going to deal with this yourself?" Jelly asked.

"Maybe." Bombalurina looked away from her aunt.

"I don't think you would have been able to handle it."

"I can handle things perfectly fine without you auntie." Bombalurina spat.

"I see. And what is the best cure for morning sickness then? What are you going to do in birth? How are you going to raise a kitten?" Jelly demanded.

Bombalurina said nothing.

"There you go." Jelly said triumphantly.

"Oh go easy on her. She's had an ordeal." Jenny reprimanded.

Jelly glared at Jenny with contempt and crossed her arms. She glanced at her niece, in her disheveled state and sighed. She couldn't turn her back on family.

"Bombalurina?" Jelly prompted.

"Mm?"

"Who's the father?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!


	4. Guaranteed to blow your mind

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone that has stuck by this story and has recently reviewed. It's soo nice to see that people are still reading! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a year, I have not forgotten about this story but school has prevented me from spending time and this chapter has taken me about five months on and off to write so….I hope you like it and I will continue with this story trust me!!!

* * *

**Chapter Four: **Guaranteed to blow your mind

"Who's the father?" Jellylorum repeated.

Bombalurina closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bombalurina." Jelly pressed

"I can't tell you." Bombalurina said.

"Why not!" Jelly exclaimed.

"Because the father doesn't know. He should be the first to know, and I would thank you very much if you don't go around telling everyone about this. All of you." Bombalurina sat up, thought better of it, and then lay back down.

Jelly huffed but said nothing; she knew exactly how stubborn Bombalurina could be. She glanced at Jenny who shrugged and took the wet cloth away from the scarlet queen.

"Well alright but you stay here alright Bombalurina. No ifs buts or maybes, you're staying here." Jelly said, rather sternly.

"Fine." Bombalurina sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Demeter sighed as she logically tried to do maths in her head.

"9 weeks, 6 weeks ago and then…" She trailed off, she was most definitely confused.

"Give up while you're ahead." Cassandra groaned. She's been listening to Demeter attempt to do maths for the last half an hour and she couldn't make heads or tails of what she was talking about or why she was attempting maths in the first place.

"Perhaps." Demeter sighed.

"Where's Bomba been then Deme?" Cassandra asked casually. "It's been _forever_ since I saw her!"

"She's around." Demeter replied.

"Mhmm, sure."

Demeter rolled onto her back. "Oh Cass, you just love gossip."

"Don't you know it!" Cassandra grinned. "So dish."

"I would love to really Cass, but there's nothing to say."

"Mhmm. Demeter you're crap at lying."

"Am not!"

"Are too. I can see it in your face."

"Cass, you are a good friend but believe me you can't keep secrets." Demeter sat up and stretched. "I've got to go."

"You'll tell me! Eventually!" Cassandra called after Demeter's retreating form.

Demeter slipped into Jellylorum's den where Bombalurina, who was now heavily pregnant, was curled up on a pile of comfortable looking blankets. She grinned at her sister and sat down next to her.

"Cass wants to know where you are." Demeter said.

"What's new?" Bombalurina replied.

"Everyone is wondering where you are."

"Yeah well, that's great for them." Bombalurina grumbled and shifted herself slightly.

"You're going to get bed sores lying around all day." Jellylorum sighed, exasperated. She loved having her niece around but Bombalurina was moodier and more of a nuisance than usual.

"You're not five hundred pounds." Bombalurina snapped.

"And neither are you. You should be getting fresh air and exercise. That's what's best for pregnancies. Trust me, I've had one already."

Bombalurina rolled her eyes and got up, her distended belly clearer now than ever before. She stretched out then sat back down.

"There. Happy?"

Jelly groaned and left the den muttering under her breath something about only a few days left of hell.

"Are you ever going to tell me who the father is? It's not as if you've gotten off your butt to go and tell him." Demeter whispered to Bombalurina as Jellylorum left.

"Nope."

"I could go and find him."

"Nope."

"Bomba!!" Demeter whined.

"I'm tired Deme."

Demeter nodded to herself and padded out of the den. Bombalurina watched her go with regret. She didn't like not sharing things with her sister but she couldn't think about it right now. Not with that gnawing feeling in her stomach.

"Must be something I ate." Bombalurina growled to herself as the gnawing grew and grew.

"Or something you ate." She said to her stomach.

She took deep breaths and got up, padding around the den, perhaps moving it would make her feel better, but it only seemed to make the gnawing worse.

"Oh crap."

* * *

Munkustrap sighed as he watched the sun set. He could hear voices in the den behind him but as soon as he had attempted to go inside, he'd been shooed out.

"Queens." He muttered to himself.

He turned his attention to the centre of the Junkyard where the kittens were playing, watched over by Skimbleshanks and Carbucketty. The Railway Cat looked rather out of sorts as he bounced his new son Victor on his knee and listened to the prattle of the other few kittens that his mate usually looked after.

"Care to join us?" Carbucketty called over.

Munkustrap took another glance back at the door of the den before nodding in the direction of the two older toms. The kittens greeted him with excited squeals and he collapsed in their midst.

"You look more worried than a turkey at Christmas." Carbucketty observed, extracting his son Pouncival from the gap between the tire and the stairs.

"And it's not even your kid." Skimbleshanks added.

Of course these two knew about Bombalurina, their mates wouldn't have kept it a secret long.

"At least I hope it's not." Skimbleshanks and Carbucketty laughed, Munkustrap joining in.

"No, but it is my niece or nephew." The silver tabby responded.

"There's not much you can do but wait. Trust me Munkustrap. When Jenny had the twins it took an age for them to, you know, come out, if you know what I mean." Skimbleshanks said in an attempt to reassure him.

"I guess." Munkustrap sighed.

"No news on the father front then?" Skimble asked.

"Nope."

"I have my guesses." Carbucketty half whispered.

"You two are almost as bad as your mates, with all this gossiping." Munkustrap teased.

The three toms laughed and then fell into silence. The Junkyard was relatively deserted, thankfully, except for the kittens and their keepers and one of the young queens, Exotica, relaxing on the car. Munkustrap thanked Vivat for this. Less fuss and less Jellicles knowing, though of course they would have to find out sooner or later.

He glanced over at the den and saw Demeter emerge, looking around for him. He tried to gage what her face was saying but she just looked tired.

"Better go Uncle Munky!" Skimbleshanks exclaimed.

Munkustrap hurried to his mate without a second glance and they wordlessly entered Jellylorum's den. Bombalurina was sitting up on a new bed as Jelly and Jenny fussed over cleaning the tiny premature kitten.

"It's a girl." Demeter whispered to Munkustrap.

He grinned. A niece!

"What do you want to name her?" Jenny asked Bombalurina, handing over the kitten.

"I don't." Bombalurina looked away, refusing to take the baby.

"Bomba!" Demeter gasped.

"You can have her. I don't want her." Bombalurina slumped against the wall.

"You are talking crazily." Jelly reprimanded.

"No, I've made up my mind. I can't handle a kitten. What would I do with it? Jelly you can look after her." Bombalurina said.

"I can look after her?" Jelly half cried. "I have two kittens of my own thank you very much. I'm not taking a third."

Demeter felt shock through her body. "How can you say that Bomba?"

"You know I can't deal with a kid. I couldn't before and I can't now." Bombalurina closed her eyes signaling the end of discussion but Jelly was not giving up.

"Before?! What do you mean before?" Jelly asked.

"Bomba? You didn't say anything?" Demeter whispered.

"It's none of anyone's business but my own and you would do well to keep your mouth shut Demeter." Bombalurina spat at her sister.

The kitten began to cry and Jenny held it closer, too shocked to speak.

"Bombalurina I demand an explanation this instant." Jelly demanded.

"You're not my mother." Bombalurina retorted.

"No, but you're ending up just like her." Demeter said quietly.

Bombalurina's eyes snapped open and she glared at her younger sister. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me." Demeter said gaining more confidence, "You're just like our mother."

Bombalurina reeled. "I am not!"

"Yes you are! She "couldn't handle" us just as much as you supposedly can't handle your child. You promised me, you promised me when we were young that we would never become like her, that we would never abandon our children when we had them. That we would love them with all the love that we never got. And now look at you, doing the same thing our mother did to us, just like her, twice." Demeter's words were mixed with tears and she buried her face in Munkustrap's shoulder.

"Twice?" Was all Jelly could say.

"Yes twice." Demeter replied, ignoring Bombalurina's cry of protest. "There's another baby."

"She's not a baby any more." Bombalurina sighed.

"I'm confused." Jenny said suddenly as she attempted to soothe the now screaming kitten.

"That kitten needs to be with its mother. Are you going to abandon this one too?" Demeter asked staring her directly in the eyes.

Bombalurina bit her lip and looked at the writhing mass that Jenny held. She looked back at her defiant sister and horrified aunt and then sighed and held her arms out to Jenny. The Gumbie Cat placed the kitten in her arms and the screaming lessened as it began to nurse. Bombalurina winced, but smiled slightly. The kitten kind of looked like her, with red highlights through her black fur and a white bib. Maybe she could do this after all. She glanced back up at Jelly and Demeter who stared at her intently.

"I've always liked the name Jemima." She said to them.


	5. You seem so far away

**Author's Note: **OH!! I'm on a role here people!! It's short but I thought it would be a good place to stop….for this chapter :D

* * *

**Chapter Five: **You seem so far away

"Jemima is a perfectly lovely name." Jellylorum said with a sigh. She collapsed onto one of the beds in her den.

"I think it's time for me to go," Jennyanydots said biting her lip, "come along Munkustrap."

Munkustrap nodded and followed Jenny from the den, glancing over his shoulder as he went. There was silence in the den as Bombalurina focused on memorising all the pattern's on Jemima's head. Demeter stared at Jelly who stared at Bombalurina.

"Bomba." Jenny said quietly. "Why have you been hiding this for so long?

Bombalurina shrugged but said nothing.

"I assume there is a story here somewhere." Jelly pushed.

"I haven't thought about this in a long time." Bombalurina said.

"Please dear, tell me." Jelly said.

Bombalurina felt tears spring to her eyes and she took a deep breath, curling protectively around her newborn kitten, something she would not have considered moments ago. Maybe the mere act of touching your child just made you like this. She toyed with a loose thread on the blanket and then glanced up at Jelly and Demeter.

"It was before we came here, when we were, _there._" Bombalurina began, watching Demeter flinch at the memory of the warehouse.

"He was kind to us, me especially and so we got along and we spent our days together, you know what it's like Jelly." Jelly nodded and Bombalurina continued. "We didn't realise what we had gotten into. Mum had abandoned us, there was no use in looking for father, he didn't want us anyway. It was the first home we had."

"Anyway, he wanted me to be his mate and you know me, and then I was just, pregnant. I was happy, he was happy, we were both happy. He knew and was convinced that the child was a boy, absolutely convinced and I wanted to believe it too, but I hoped for a girl. Then when the kit was born, she was beautiful, golden and she looked so much like him only more beautiful, but he wasn't content. I could see it, he tried to hide it but he wasn't content. And the he did _that_ to Demeter and, I knew we couldn't stay there, but I knew I couldn't take the child with me."

Bombalurina paused and ran her paw through her headfur.

"And then?" Jelly asked.

"One of the other queens accepted to take her away from me. Her kitten had died and she was nursing so it seemed to be a good idea. I don't even know her name. All I know is she's golden and she had my eyes. We left a week after she was born and came here."

Jelly stared wide eyed at Bombalurina. "You had a child with, Macavity?"

Bombalurina nodded slowly and then rested her head on her paws. "Hence why I wanted nothing to do with Jemima."

"But Macavity isn't Jemima's father." Demeter said.

"No, of course not." Bombalurina spat.

"Well then who is?" Jelly asked.

"I'm tired. Please let me sleep." Was all she said.

* * *

Bombalurina stayed in the den for three more weeks as Jemima's eyes opened and she began to peer around and discover Jelly's den. She discovered her cousins Bill Bailey and Pouncival, much to her delight and began to discover other things too, like Jenny's knitting and Jelly's medicines. Bombalurina couldn't believe how fast she learned, but also, how small she was and how much her eyes were similar to her father's. She would have to take her out into the Junkyard at some stage, but perhaps not for now.

Three weeks after Jemima's birth, Bombalurina awoke to a crash in the den. She opened her eyes and glanced around.

The Rum Tum Tugger grinned at her sheepishly.

"What do you want?" She growled at him.

"I was uh, looking for Jelly. I needed some um, stuff." He indicated to a broken bottle on the floor. Bombalurina raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you broke it. Clean it up before Jelly gets back and punishes you." She ordered.

Tugger nodded and proceeded to attempt to clean. He paused and looked at Bombalurina.

"So, that's why you've been hiding." He said.

"What?" She snapped.

"The kitten." He peered into Bombalurina's bed where Jemima lay. "She's cute."

"Thanks." Bombalurina ruffled Jemima's headfur. "She is."

"What's her name?"

"Jemima."

"Pretty."

Tugger sat and continued to stare transfixed at the kitten. Jemima yawned and opened her eyes and blinked sleepily at Tugger. He took a step back.

"She has her father's blue eyes." Bombalurina said.

"So she has." Tugger replied. "And might I say very nice blue eyes."

"They always were."

A silence fell across the two as they stared at Jemima who decided she wanted to sleep some more.

"When were you going to tell me?" Tugger whispered.

"I don't know." Bombalurina replied.

Tugger exhaled slowly and ran his paw through his headfur, adjusted his belt and scratched his nose.

"You don't have to do anything." Bombalurina said.

Tugger nodded and bit his lip. "I should go."

"Bye." Bombalurina said and watched him pad slowly out of the den. She glanced down at Jemima and stroked her back gently, smiling as she began to purr louder than should be normal in a kitten her size. "We don't need him sweetie, trust me. You've got me and that's all that matters."


	6. The winner takes it all

**Chapter Six: **The winner takes it all

Tugger lay in catatonic shock on the back of the car staring out into space, the sun beating down on his back. For the first time in his life there was absolutely nothing in his head, nothing except for the image of the kitten with the bright blue eyes, _his _bright blue eyes. He huffed and rolled onto his back and lay spread eagled, soaking up the sun.

From across the clearing of the Junkyard Munkustrap glanced over at his younger brother. He was tired of listening to the prattle coming from Mungojerrie and Admetus about Pollicles and Rumpus Cat getting into some sort of mess in Hyde Park. Tugger didn't look his usual self. There were young queens hanging around and he was not in their midst, preening and showing off, as per usual. No, Munkustrap knew his brother. Something was up.

"One minute guys." Munkustrap said absent minded and padded over to his brother.

Tugger didn't look at Munkustrap when he arrived but continued to lie there.

"Tugger?" Munkustrap ventured.

"Mm yeah?" Tugger replied, distracted.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just, relaxing." Tugger rolled onto his stomach and sat up.

"I see."

"Did you want something?" Tugger asked.

"Oh no, well, maybe you could do the night shift tonight?"

"Yeah whatever."

Munkustrap raised an eyebrow. "Alright what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Tugger whined.

"You never want to do the night shift, so something must be wrong." Munkustrap persisted.

Tugger groaned and glanced at his brother. Munkustrap could see in his eyes that his younger brother was tired and distressed.

"I don't know what to do." Tugger blurted out.

"About what?" Munkustrap cocked his head.

"About, about Bombalurina!" Tugger exclaimed.

"What about her? She's with her human family." Munkustrap said.

"No! She had a baby."

"Oh, you know about that."

"Munk, everyone knows about that." Tugger sighed.

"I see. Why are you concerned about that?"

"You are so thick brother!" Tugger groaned.

"What?"

"The baby! The baby had my eyes!" Tugger cried.

"WHAT?" Munkustrap almost fell off the edge of the car.

"I know." Tugger glanced at his paws.

"You're the father!"

"You didn't know?"

"She didn't tell anyone, not even Demeter!"

"Oh."

Munkustrap rubbed his temples with his paws. What a mess.

"What are you going to do?" Munkustrap asked.

"What do you mean?" Tugger flopped down again.

"Well, you're not just going to let her deal with this herself are you?"

"I don't know." Tugger said blankly.

"What do you mean you don't know? You got yourself into this!" Munkustrap reprimanded.

"It's not my fault this happened!" Tugger defended.

"Not your fault? So this just happened miraculously did it? You know very well that it takes two to you know…"

"I know…"

"Well then what are you going to do?" Munkustrap demanded.

"I can't do anything."

"This is just like you to give up and not take responsibility for your actions."

"You sound like mum." Tugger groaned.

"I'm glad one of us does because you know I'm right and she'd be right." Munkustrap snapped.

Tugger said nothing and stared out into space. "I'm going for a walk."

"You think about what I said!" Munkustrap called after him.

* * *

"I know you think I'm fussy and overbearing sometimes Bomba but, Carbucketty and I are here for you." Jelly said as she cleaned up her own son Pouncival.

"Thanks." Bombalurina replied.

"For what it's worth, you'll make a wonderful mother, regardless of who the father is."

"We don't need him." Bombalurina assured Jelly.

"No of course not." She replied, a little disbelief in her voice. "But I'm always here if you need me alright."

"I know, I'll be in my old den, it will be okay." Bombalurina gave her aunt a hug.

"Yes, it will be okay."

"And you're here if I need you and Jenny is right around the corner." Bombalurina laughed.

"Yes you're right. I'm glad you've been listening."

"I always listen to you."

"Yeah right." Jelly laughed.

* * *

Tugger wasn't really sure where he was going but he just wandered around, out of the Junkyard and along the streets, dodging people here and there. He let his feet do the walking as his brother's words followed him. He walked and he walked, not pausing until he collided with a wall. A deep chuckle sounded from above him.

"Going blind?" The voice asked.

Tugger glanced up and blinked at Old Deuteronomy who lounged casually on the top of the wall.

"Maybe." He replied.

"Don't tell me my youngest son has come for a visit?" Old D said with a laugh.

"I don't know." Tugger replied.

"You don't know much these days do you son?" His father said.

"I guess not."

"What really brings you here?" Old D asked.

"I don't really know, just needed to go for a walk."

"Something is weighing on your mind."

"Yeah."

"It's because inside you are torn about what to do, whether to run away or face your problem."

"Yeah."

"What is the right path?"

"What?" Tugger cocked his head confused.

"What is the right path?" Old Deuteronomy persisted.

"I don't know." Tugger admitted. "I don't know if I can do it. I mean she has my eyes, she's mine! But, I can't look after a queen and a kitten!"

"You can't?"

"No, I can't." Tugger said.

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know you can't do it? Have you tried?"

"No but…"

"Then try." Old D cut Tugger off. "How does anyone know what they are capable of if they do not try."

"I'll just mess the kit up." Tugger sighed.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not. You're not being asked to solely raise a child, but to jointly raise one. One parent may be able to raise one, but its nice to have help."

"I guess."

"Tugger, you're my son. I know you. You walk away from so many things."

"That's what Munkustrap said."

"You're brother is smart."

"He's always been smarter than me." Tugger groaned.

"No Tugger, you're smart too, just a little immature and a little self absorbed." Old D laughed.

"Gee thanks."

"No my son, you know you're self absorbed. Perhaps now this will teach you to think of someone other than yourself. Do you really think that Bombalurina can do this by herself?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you know in your heart what the right thing to do is."

"I do?" Tugger glanced up at his father.

"You know you do." Old D closed his eyes. Even for his sons his council only lasted a certain amount of time.

Tugger sighed and made his way back to the Junkyard. It was dusk and the kittens were coming out to play tumbling with each other, Jenny and Jelly watching over them with some of the other parents, like shepherds with sheep. He wondered whether he would be like that. Squeals came from the kittens as he entered and they ran up to him. He glanced down at them and chuckled. Some had just learnt to walk; others had been out for about a month. The boldest two and also the oldest were Tumblebrutus and Plato who came up and began imitating a few of his dance moves.

He laughed and patted a few on the head. "Tugger's gotta run kids."

"Can't you stay and play?" Squeaked tiny Electra who held her twin Victor's paw.

"Not today. Perhaps tomorrow." He said.

"Tugger!" Exclaimed Victoria, the little white kitten. "Do you wanna know something?"

"Sure kiddo." He sighed. "But make it quick."

"We's gonna have a new friend to play with soon!" She shrilled.

"Yeah!" Chimed in Pouncival. "My cuzzy Jemmy."

The kittens all seemed to find this very exciting.

"So I heard." Tugger said, and wandered away from them absently, much to their protests.

So many thoughts filled his head at that moment it was hard for him to focus on a single one. A scream broke his concentration and he glanced around. Little Etcetera, one of the youngest had fallen over and was screaming and crying. Without thinking he scooped her up.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked her.

Etcetera hiccupped, tears streaming down her face. She nodded slowly.

"Where?"

She pointed to her knee. Tugger inspected it. "It doesn't look too bad."

Etcetera grinned. "Tuggie save me!"

"Yeah I guess so." He replied and put her down. She latched on to his leg and hugged him tightly.

"Me loves Tuggie!" She exclaimed.

Tugger laughed and glanced at the others in the Junkyard. Jenny and Jelly stared at him, slight smiles playing on their lips. He smiled back, extracted Etcetera from his leg and hurried off. Suddenly he knew what he had to do.


	7. Put me to the test

**Author's Note: **Thank you everyone who is reviewing…Hopefully the next update will come a little bit quicker!!!

Oh and just to clarify, I know that cats with blue eyes means that they are deaf, but for the sake of creative liberty I decided to give Jemima blue eyes….It was sort of a writer's whim. I know that biologically or whatever she should be deaf, but she's not…  So sorry for that but fanfiction allows creative licence!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **Put me to the test

"I think stay in here another week then take her out to play with the other kittens. That small one, Etcetera is close to Jemmie's age." Demeter said.

Bombalurina nodded. "Yeah I guess you're right."

"You okay Bomba?" Her sister raised an eyebrow at the scarlet queen.

"Yeah, just…" Bombalurina trailed off.

"I know, Munkustrap told me about, uh, _his_ reactions." Demeter hissed, as if even thinking about Jemima's father caused her pain.

"It's not that."

"What is it?" Demeter cocked her head and tickled Jemima under the chin absently.

"Maybe it's just this whole, maternal instinct mumbo jumbo, but, I just can't help thinking about…"

"Your other daughter?" Demeter guessed.

"Yeah." Bombalurina sighed. "She would be, a year and a half older than Jemima, exactly."

"I know." Demeter said.

"She's probably you know, one of them though." Bombalurina said sadly.

"Maybe, but then again maybe not." Demeter said in an attempt to comfort her sister.

Bombalurina shrugged her sister away and rested her head on her paws, watching Jemima stumble around the den. She paused at the entrance blinking out into the sunlight. She knew she wasn't allowed out, but she put a paw out to test what the air was like, glancing back at her mum and aunt to make sure it was okay. Bombalurina chuckled to herself and Demeter's face fell. When Jemima turned back to the door a figure was obscuring her vision of the Junkyard. She let out a yelp of surprise and tumbled backwards, caught luckily by her mother.

"What are you doing here?" Demeter growled.

"Uhhh…" Tugger blinked stupidly at Demeter.

"Dem." Bombalurina said softly. "It's okay."

Demeter and Tugger turned to stare at Bombalurina, a look of relief spreading across Tugger's face. Demeter's eyes narrowed, but her sister nodder her away.

"I guess I'll just wait outside then." Demeter grumbled padding out of the den.

Tugger sat down, staring incredulously at Jemima who peered from behind her mother at the new cat in the den. He blinked and cocked his head, Jemima imitating him, giggling then hiding again. Tugger's mouth twitched into a slight smile which he discreetly covered up by rubbing his nose with his paw. Bombalurina sighed.

"Well?" She said.

"She's perfect." Tugger's voice was a near whisper.

"Yeah. She is." Bombalurina stroked Jemima's headfur.

"Bombalurina I.."

"Don't say anything Tugger." Bombalurina cut him off. "I know that this is not exactly the situation you would want to be in, you're not the type of guy that's going to stick around. But that's okay. Jemima and I will be fine. We'll figure it out, anyway, I have enough help from Jelly and Jenny so it's going to be okay."

"But Bomba..." Tugger attempted.

"Please Tugger, don't make this any more complicated than it already is."

"It doesn't have to be!" Tugger exclaimed, taking Bombalurina by surprise. "It doesn't have to be complicated Bomba. You see, what I'm trying to say, but then again if you don't want me to I won't, I just..."

"Get on with it!" Came Demeter's voice from outside the den.

Bombalurina rolled her eyes, laughing quietly to herself.

"Thanks Dem." Tugger grumbled to himself.

"You were trying to say something?" Bombalurina asked.

"Oh, um, yes. See Jemima is a baby right." Tugger began again.

"Right." Bombalurina raised an eyebrow.

"And you know, babies they grow up."

"Yes, do go on Tugger."

"Well, babies have you know, parents. Two parents. A mother and a father." Tugger glanced at his paws. "So I'm trying to say that you know, Jemima, she probably needs two parents too."

Bombalurina stared at him, letting the words sink in. He continued to stare at his paws, playing with a loose thread on the frayed red rug beneath his feet. She glanced down at Jemima who blinked up at her with bright blue eyes, slightly confused but happy anyway. Could she let Tugger into her life?

"You're saying you want to be there for Jemima?" She finally said, her voice at a whisper.

"Well, yes. Cause you know, it would be pretty lame of me if I you know, left you with her." Tugger replied.

"It would!" Demeter's voice called again from outside the den.

"I guess we could come up with an arrangement." Bombalurina sighed.

Tugger's face brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure. I think I would like that." Bombalurina smiled, Tugger smiling back.

Jemima poked her head up and blinked at Tugger. He smiled at her and she grinned back, the small white teeth decorating her smile. She glanced up at her mum who smiled comfortingly.

"Say hello to daddy little one." She said softly.


	8. Try to capture every minute

**Author's Note: **Ugh! Sorry for the long update but work has been super busy! And then I got an idea for another story so it took a bit more importance than this one. But enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone who has been sticking by with this one!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **Try To Capture Every Minute

"Scared." Jemima said peering through the flap of the den.

"Don't be scared sweetie it will be fine!" Bombalurina said gently as she stepped over her daughter and padded just outside the den. "I will be here all the time, just take my paw."

Jemima glanced around nervously but took her mother's paw and allowed herself to be led out into the Junkyard. Being a relatively sunny day the Junkyard looked a little better than it normally did. Jemima's eyes widened as she followed closely behind Bombalurina taking in the sights of the Junkyard. In the Clearing Jelly and Jenny were bringing out the kittens for their daily lessons in Jellicle Lore and general day-care. Various other Jellicles lounged around in the rare morning sun.

Demeter raised her head from her spot on the back of the car and grinned at the sight of her sister and her niece. Sliding from her position she padded gaily over to the two.

"Well look who's out and about!" Demeter exclaimed, tickling Jemima under the chin.

Jemima giggled and allowed her aunt to hug her. "Are you ready to meet everyone?" Demeter asked.

Jemima nodded slightly, glancing back at her mother for confirmation. Bombalurina lifted her daughter up and they made their way over to where Jelly and Jenny were lining up the kittens to recite the ancient poem "The Naming of Cats".

"Victoria you are in the back next to Quaxo! Electra sit still darling. Pouncival put that bug down!" Jelly barked to the various kittens. She sighed and rubbed her temple with her paw, it was going to be a long day. She glanced up as Bombalurina, Demeter and Jemima came padding towards her.

"Oh look who's out! Hello Jemima!" Jelly said smiling kindly at the kitten.

"Hello." Jemima said quietly.

"Who that!" Exclaimed Etcetera from behind Jellylorm.

"Yah what's your name?" George asked climbing onto Tumblebrutus' back to get a better look.

"She's so pretty!" Electra sighed.

"I wish I had those eyes." Victoria huffed.

"I'm Misto!" Mistoffelees said crawling through Jelly's legs.

Jemima squeaked and hid behind her mother.

"Alright enough!" Jenny exclaimed, pushing the kittens back. "Let's give her some room to breathe children."

There was a collected groan from the group as Jenny moved them back towards their class area.

"Don't worry darling, they're all just excited to see a new face." Jelly said winking at Jemima.

Bombalurina gently pushed Jemima forward towards the group of kittens who eagerly scrambled to catch a glimpse at her from behind Jennyanydots. She squeaked and attempted to hide once again but was kept in place by her mother's firm grip.

"These are your new friends darling, don't be frightened." Bombalurina whispered into her daughter's ear. "Would you like to join the class today?"

Jemima shook her head, tears welling in her eyes as she clung to her mother's leg refusing to let go. Mistoffelees who was still peering at Jemima from under Jenny's legs crawled free from his captor and skipped over to the small tri-coloured queen.

"You can be my friend!" He exclaimed to Jemima, smiling broadly. "Look what I can do!"

He reached a paw out and grabbed at the air behind Jemima's ear and produced a small white daisy. Jemima's eyes widened as she took the daisy from him and sniffed it. She blinked at Misto and smiled. She glanced at her mother who nodded and smiled and took Misto's paw, following him to where the rest of the kittens were gathered, clutching the daisy as if it would somehow vanish.

"I'll be right there baby." Bombalurina said pointing to the tire. "Right where I can see you and you can see me okay."

Jemima nodded and watched Bombalurina move to the tire with Demeter. Once she was certain they weren't going to go anywhere she glanced around at the rest of the group.

"Everyone this is Jemima, a new addition to our little, ahem, class." Jelly said placing a paw on Jemima's head. "And Jemima you've already met Mistoffelees our class magician, so the rest of you lot introduce yourselves."

"Quaxo!"

"Victoria!"

"Electra!"

"Etcetera!"

"George!"

"Tumblebrutus, but you can call me Tumble."

"I'm Pouncival and you can call me Pounce!"

"Hey! I already shortened my name you can't too!" Tumblebrutus objected.

"Yeah I can!" Pouncival retorted.

"No you can't!"

"Enough!" Jelly growled. "Moving along!"

"Plato."

"Rumpleteazer!"

"Bill Bailey!"

"Victor!"

"And there you have it dear. All your new little classmates." Jenny said.

"I ain't little." Rumpleteazer objected.

"Yeah me either." Plato grumbled.

"We're almost done with this class you know!" Rumpleteazer sighed.

"Almost! You still have to stay with us until the Ball you know!" Tumblebrutus said pouncing on Rumpleteazer.

She squealed and the two began a tussle around the middle of the Junkyard.

"Rumpleteazer! You're never going to find a mate if you keep fighting all the time!" Jenny called after the two but sighed and flopped down. "Oh I give up!"

Bombalurina and Demeter glanced at each other and grinned.

"Don't you remember those days in class with Jelly and Jenny?" Demeter asked.

"What? Munkustrap strutting around pretending he's the boss, Alonzo following him around like a lost puppy dog, Tugger attempting to flirt with all the queens and Cassandra pretending she's better than everyone else?" Bombalurina raised an eyebrow at her sister.

"Suppose not much has changed then." Demeter shrugged.

"Yeah only Munkustrap _is_ the boss now, or at least he thinks he is." Bombalurina grinned.

* * *

Tugger sidled into the Junkyard and sat atop a perch on an old wicker rocking chair high on one of the piles of junk. From his spot he could see the entire goings on in the clearing and with mild amusement watched Jenny and Jelly listen to the kittens reciting for the third time The Naming of Cats. He could see Jemima positioned right in the middle of the group next to that little silver and orange striped kit, Etcetera her name was or something like that. He grinned, Jemima looked so tiny and scared. He couldn't remember his first day in class but he was pretty sure he was never that small and was never that scared.

Climbing from his perch he made his way silently down towards the tire where he could spy Bombalurina and Demeter chatting amicably to Olivia, the mate of Bustopher Jones and _his mother_. He groaned inwardly. What was she doing here? He got close enough so he could hear what they were saying but would, hopefully, be unnoticed.

"Oh she'll liven up a little bit don't worry." Olivia, a black and tan patched queen said. "Look at my little Victoria. She used to be so quiet and now all she does is chat away."

"Oh but it would be so nice if we could get her to sing!" Noily Prat, the aged black, orange and white patched queen.

"She'll find her voice." Olivia said.

"Hopefully before the ball though." Noily Prat checked her claws absently.

"Mother!" Tugger said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Noily Prat turned around and smiled broadly.

"Hello my baby! Look at you! More and more handsome, just like your father."

Bombalurina raised an eyebrow and Demeter choked back peals of laughter. Tugger glared sideways at them but returned the smile to his mother.

"Yeah well, I take after you!" Tugger exclaimed.

"Always the charmer! Well dear must be off just coming to check on my grand-kits!" She chuckled and got up slowly. "Escort your old dame to the wall will you hun?"

Tugger obliged and took his mother's paw leading her towards the entrance to the Junkyard. Before they got there Noily Prat turned to him.

"Tugger, are you ready for this responsibility?" She asked staring at him with the same blue eyes he had, the same blue eyes his new daughter had.

"What?"

"Looking after a child is a big responsibility you know that right?"

"Look, mum, I already talked to dad." Tugger began.

"I know you did and I'm proud you're going to stick by your mistake..."

"Mistake?" Tugger snapped.

"Well it was hardly planned, you and Bombalurina having this kit." Noily Prat said.

"No it wasn't planned. What are you doing here anyway?" Tugger glared at his mother.

"Just checking in."

"Checking in for what?" Tugger demanded.

"I wanted to see the mother of my first grand-kit for myself that's all." Noily Prat defended.

"You don't think Bombalurina is fit to raise Jemima?" Tugger growled.

"No! That's not what I think!"

"Of course it is!" Tugger spat.

"Tugger-poo don't be absurd! I just merely wanted to see my granddaughter for my own eyes. And to offer my assistance to your lovely mate to help raise the little princess."

"Bombalurina is not my mate."

"No I didn't think so. Well I must be off. Toodles dear." Noily Prat turned on her tail and padded away slowly.

Fuming Tugger turned on his tail and stormed back into the Junkyard flopping down beneath an old wooden table. He groaned and kicked the leg of the table causing it to snap off and then half collapse on top of him. He swore loudly and scrambled out from underneath tripping over something rather furry. Jumping to his feet he blinked at Electra who giggled and ran back to her friends.

"Tugger said a bad word!" She squealed.

The other kits laughed hysterically and Tugger could feel Jenny and Jelly about to come down heavily on him. He jumped slightly as a paw wrapped around his wrist and dragged him from the clearing. He blinked and grinned at his captor.

"Need a little time out?" Bombalurina asked.


	9. Holding on your rope

**Chapter Nine: **Holding on your rope

Tugger followed Bombalurina into the old car where Bombalurina crawled under the driver's seat. Tugger cocked his head and rubbed the back of the neck.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just follow!" Bombalurina's voice said from underneath the seat.

Crouching down Tugger crawled under the seat and was surprised to find that the pile of junk the car was resting on had created a cavern underneath the driver's seat after the bottom of the car had rusted away. Bombalurina reclined against an old footstool, her eyes closed with an air of content.

"Never knew this was under here." Tugger said.

"Not many do. Mac showed me this place."

"You don't need to talk about him."

Bombalurina shrugged. "It happened in the past Tugger."

Tugger nodded and rested his head on his paws, closing his eyes. Bombalurina sighed and rolled her eyes, her tail flicking from side to side in annoyance.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Tugger opened one eye and glanced at her. "What?"

"Why was your mother here?"

Tugger groaned and rubbed his eyes with his paws. "Checking in."

"She doesn't think I'm fit to be a mother." Bombalurina said airily.

Tugger nodded slowly. "'Fraid so."

"She thinks we should be mates and that a kitten should grow up with two parents." Bombalurina flicked a piece of fluff on the floor.

"But Jemima will grow up with two parents! I told you that I wasn't going to you know, desert you with her!" Tugger exclaimed.

"Calm down!" Bombalurina growled. "Don't get over excited. I know what you said, I'm just relaying what your mother thinks."

"I know what she thinks. She thinks I haven't grown up." Tugger grumbled.

"You know, you haven't really." Bombalurina grinned.

"Hey!"

"What? You're still as self absorbed and childish as you were when we were kits."

"Great thanks." Tugger sighed.

"I mean that in the nicest way possible."

Tugger raised an eyebrow at Bombalurina but smiled slightly.

"Gosh Bomba! Having a kid has really mellowed you!" Tugger exclaimed.

"Has not!"

"Has too! Where's that feistiness that I fell in love with?"

"What?" Bombalurina's eyes widened.

"Um, what?"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing! I said nothing! Honest!" Tugger panicked. "I um, have to go. Uh, thanks for the chat!"

Tugger slid from under the seat and scampered away as quick as he could, heart beating against his chest. Bombalurina sat, staring at the opposite wall of the hiding spot, a dazed expression on her face. Tugger? He couldn't? Did he? Did she? What the hell was she thinking? She shook her head as if it would somehow help to clear the thoughts from her head. It didn't. It just gave her a slight headache.

"Why is life so complicated?" She asked herself out loud.

"Probably because if it were simple it wouldn't be half as interesting." Said a silver face poking through the entrance to Bombalurina's hiding spot.

"Is this place not sacred anymore?" Bombalurina asked Munkustrap.

"Nope. Not when you have a little darling looking for mummy outside!" Munkustrap said, winking at her and offering her his paw.

Sighing she took his paw and followed him back outside.

"Miss Jenny made us learned song today." Jemima said as she skipped towards her mother as she made her way towards the tire.

"Really?" Bombalurina asked.

"And daddy camed and everyone playeded a game of tag!" She exclaimed.

Bombalurina grinned and listened to her daughter's jabbering. Tugger was sitting on the other side of the Junkyard, surrounded by some of the kittens. She watched as Cassandra slinked into the Junkyard and circled him, running her tail under his chin. Bombalurina felt the fur on her back stand up as she narrowed her eyes. The two exchanged words resulting in Cassandra sauntering away, blowing Tugger a kiss causing the kittens to burst into giggles. Jemima cocked her head at her mother and blinked.

"Mummy?"

Demeter pushed her sister, causing Bombalurina to fall over sideways.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what Jemima said?" Demeter prompted.

"Oh what was that sweetie?" Bombalurina asked.

"Auntie Jelly said I has a prettyful voice." Jemima gave her mother a toothy grin.

Bombalurina stroked her daughter's cheek. "Wonderful!"

"Misses Bombalurina!" Squeaked a tiny voice.

Etcetera and Mistoffelees climbed up to the tire.

"Can Jemima come to play?" Misto asked.

"Pwease?" Etcetera asked.

"Mummy pwease!" Jemima begged.

"Oh yeah, sure." Bombalurina said absently.

As Jemima scampered away with her two new friends, Bombalurina sighed and flopped down, resting her head on Demeter's lap.

"Oh god. What's wrong now?" Demeter asked.

"Nothing!" Bombalurina sighed.

"Okay sure. Keep telling yourself that." Demeter said.


	10. Promise me that all you say is true

**Author's Note: **Thanks for sticking with me guys!!! Especially to everyone who has been with this story since the beginning. You know who you are so…I won't mention names because I don't want anyone to be left out. I just hope that everyone loves this next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **Promise me that all you say is true

Three weeks after Jemima has begun her daily classes with Jenny and Jelly, and about two since she had last seen Tugger, Bombalurina was attempting to get her daughter to go to sleep.

"Not sleepy." Jemima yawned.

"You are." Bombalurina chuckled, placing a blanket over the kitten, who was growing steadily by now. However, for having such tall parents, she was staying surprisingly small, even for her age.

"Maybe a little." Jemima snuggled against her pillow and closed her eyes.

Waiting a couple of minutes to make absolutely sure she was asleep, Bombalurina padded back outside the den in search of her sister, who unsurprisingly was sitting on the tire with Munkustrap. They were both listening to something Alonzo was telling them and promptly quieted themselves upon her approach.

"Nothing to report on the borders Munk!" Alonzo said a little too loudly.

Bombalurina raised an eyebrow but decided not to push whatever they were on about. She settled down and began checking her claws, listening to Demeter and Munkustrap whisper to themselves. She rolled her eyes to herself and stretched out, soaking the last few rays of the sun.

"Bomba?" Munkustrap said tentatively.

"Yes Munkustrap darling?" Bombalurina mocked, earning her a bat from her sister's tail.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you already did." She smiled cheekily, at the annoyed look on Munkustrap's face. He was so easy to mess with and she loved it so much.

Munkustrap sighed and glared at Demeter who jabbed him in the ribs, signaling to go on with whatever he needed to say.

"Bomba, what have you done to my brother?" He blurted.

"What?" Bombalurina raised an eyebrow, sitting up and staring at him with a cocked head.

"What have you done to Tugger?"

"I haven't done anything to him. Why?"

"He's been moping around Dad's place since last week." Munkustrap grumbled.

"What?" Bombalurina's eyes narrowed at the silver tabby.

"Yeah, he's well, been depressed? That is according to Dad when I dropped in today. He's at the bottom of a sock drawer and refuses to come out."

"The bottom of a sock drawer? A little immature don't you think?" Bombalurina flicked her tail from side to side.

"So what did you say to him?" Demeter prompted.

"I didn't say anything to him! I haven't seen him for a week and he was all over _Cassandra._" Bombalurina hissed her name. "Maybe it was something your mother said to him."

Munkustrap and Demeter glanced at each other and Demeter shook her head.

"I don't think it was." Munkustrap said.

Bombalurina rolled her eyes. "Then what was it because it certainly wasn't me. Why don't you go and ask him instead of bombarding me with questions!"

Munkustrap looked back at Demeter who arced an eyebrow at him. "It might not be such a bad idea."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Munkustrap groaned, at the blatantly obviousness at Demeter's statement.

"Why didn't you think of it?" Demeter sighed. "Do I need to do all your thinking for you?"

Munkustrap looked briefly hurt before shaking his head. "Fine. I shall go and talk to Tugger myself."

"Well what a grand idea!" Bombalurina exclaimed.

Munkustrap grumbled to himself as he leapt from the Tire, throwing Demeter and Bombalurina a grumpy look before trotting off towards the entrance to the Junkyard. Bombalurina laughed, stretching out even further, smiling broadly at her sister who raised an eyebrow at her expectantly.

"Oh come on Deme. You can't think I have anything to do with whatever Tugger is up to do you?" Bombalurina asked.

"No, I mean, I don't know. But do you really need to rile Munk up like that?" Demeter sighed.

"Oh it's all in good fun you know. Munky-poo loves it, you know he does." Bombalurina rolled onto her back, feeling the sun warm her stomach. She closed her eyes in content. "Personally I don't particularly care what's up with Tugger."

Demeter rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes Deme." Bombalurina said, peeking at her through one open eye.

"How did you…?" She shook her head and crossed her paws across her chest. "Never mind."

Bombalurina chuckled. "Tugger can do whatever he wants, I knew he wouldn't keep up with his promise."

"Oh come off it. I know that you know that you care."

"I do not!"

"Oh yes you do Bombalurina. You can pretend you don't but deep down inside you really do." Demeter sighed, getting up and jumping off the Tire.

"Where are you going?" Bombalurina asked.

"I'm going after my mate." Demeter said, turning her tail on her sister.

Bombalurina watched her go, groaning to herself grumpily. _Demeter is so wrong. I don't care about what Tugger is up to. _But that familiar pang in her stomach told her otherwise. _Oh go away. _She thought, smacking her stomach, making the pang just get worse. _I DO NOT care about why Tugger is upset. _She affirmed to herself, ignoring the pang in her stomach growing worse and worse.

"It's not healthy to run from your feelings." The vacant voice of Tantomile said, as she appeared from nowhere.

"What?" Bombalurina said, jumping slightly at the sudden appearance of the mystical cat.

"You heard me." She said, wafting away to join her twin who wasn't too far away.

* * *

"Come on out Tugger." Munkustrap cooed to a closed sock drawer within Old Deuteronomy's people's house.

"Why?" Tugger's muffled voice said.

"Demeter and I just want to talk to you alright?" Munkustrap said.

"Please?" Demeter urged.

The drawer slid open and Tugger's head emerged, a sock falling from his head as he did so. Demeter smiled comfortingly and Tugger rested his head on the edge of the drawer.

"What?" He said.

"Have you forgotten your parental duties to Jemima?" Munkustrap demanded.

"Munk!" Demeter reprimanded, pushing him out of the way and leveling herself so her face was at the same level as Tugger's. "What Munkustrap means to say is, is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah." Tugger said nonchalantly.

Demeter cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. Tugger looked away and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well. No." He sighed.

Demeter sat patiently, staring at him intently, not saying anything, but waiting. Munkustrap fidgeted impatiently, wanting to open his mouth and reprimand his brother for once again abandoning something that he had done but was faced with Demeter's tail whacked into his mouth so he couldn't speak. He crossed his paws across his chest, sitting tight, his tail flicking from side to side in annoyance.

"You see Demeter, I think I did something bad." Tugger said.

Demeter cocked her head to the other side. "Really?"

"Yeah. See. Well. Maybe it wasn't bad. But then afterwards, it was bad and then." Tugger inhaled deeply and exhaled loudly, sitting up straighter. "See I, well I told Bomba that I loved her."

Demeter said nothing, digging her claws into Munkustraps paw to prevent him from speaking.

"But then, I spent the night with Cassandra."

"I see." Demeter said.

"I shouldn't have. I mean it was bad. That's the bad thing I said before. But that's not the end." Tugger said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah well, Cassandra and I we were, you know…"

Demeter nodded her head, she didn't need Tugger to spell it out for her. That was something she really didn't want to imagine.

"And well. I said something." Tugger's cheeks began to burn. "I said Bomba's name."

He hid his face as Demeter attempted to suppress a smile.

"Demeter I love her!" Tugger sighed exasperated. "And I don't know what to do."


	11. Break my heart and leave me sad

**Author's Note: **Oh! Another chapter! I'm on a roll people. I wonder when the story will end?

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **Break my heart and leave me sad

"How did you get all that out of Tugger?" Munkustrap asked, trotting to keep up with Demeter as they made their way back to the Junkyard.

The gold and black queen shot her mate a smile and winked at him. "It's a queen thing. You can't possibly begin to understand."

Munkustrap couldn't help but agree. He really didn't understand queens. Just when he thought he had figured them out, had figured out what Demeter was all about, she turned his world upside down, doing something he totally unexpected. He smiled to himself feeling more in love with the small queen than ever.

"What's that goofy look you've got on your face for?" Demeter asked, raising an eyebrow at him and making him snap out of his reverie.

Munkustrap just blinked at her but couldn't find anything to say. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well what we need to figure out now is how to get Tugger and Bomba back together." She said, plans already forming in her mind.

"What?" Munkustrap cocked his head slightly confused.

"Oh come on Munk! It's so obvious they're both in love with each other but their egos are in the way of them finding true love!" Demeter exasperated.

"Maybe they will just figure it out themselves." Munkustrap said, feeling slightly uneasy at this new insight into his mate's mind.

"You are so naïve!" Demeter groaned. "They're never going to realize it if they don't get pushed into the right direction. Duh!" She shook her head as she leapt up onto the low stone wall which surrounded the wire fence of the Junkyard.

Munkustrap scrambled to keep up, still rather confused. "But how Deme?"

She turned around and faced him, her tail curling around her body as she sat on the wall.

"When is the next Jellicle Ball?"

"Next week? But I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"The Jellicle Ball is where they will get together. It's just now a matter of setting up the circumstances that will push them to join in the dance of mateship." Demeter shook her head, wondering how it could not be blatantly obvious to Munkustrap.

"Oh." Was all Munkustrap could figure out how to say. He stared at Demeter who was staring back expectantly. "But how?"

Demeter grinned. "I thought you'd never ask! We're going to need some help!"

Munkustrap watched her jump off the wall and slip under the wire fence. What the hell was he getting himself into?

"Deme wait! Help from who?"

* * *

Bombalurina rested her head on her paws, and sighed. The giggling and shrieking of the kittens she had been listening to for the last fifteen minutes was starting to give her a headache.

"Mummy mummy mummy!" Jemima called, bounding over to Bombalurina, tripping slightly, but getting up as if nothing had happened.

"Yes baby?" Bombalurina raised her head.

"Victor isn't sharing!" The little kit said indignantly.

"Did you ask nicely?"

"Yes. He won't share the ball." Jemima crossed her arms across her chest.

Bombalurina motioned her daughter closer and leant in to whisper in her ear.

"Make your eyes big and bat your eyelashes and then ask for the ball." She winked and Jemima giggled, covering her mouth with her paw, hurrying back to the cluster of kittens.

"Are you sure that's good advice to give to one so young?" Purred a sleek female voice.

Cassandra dropped down next to Bombalurina, a silly grin plastered on her face. Bombalurina rolled her eyes, flicking her tail back and forth. She raised an eye at the Burmese queen.

"Hello Cassandra." She said acidly.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Cassandra sighed. "Shame you're stuck on kitten duty."

"It's a full time commitment you know. Not that you would know anything about that." Bombalurina said, her voice dripping with false sweetness.

"Ha Ha Ha! Bombalurina you're just so funny. Actually I wouldn't really be saying that now would I?" Cassandra smiled.

"Oh? Did you find a flea that wants to stay on your coat longer than a minute?" Bombalurina batted her eyelashes.

Cassandra smirked. "Oh darling, you're so naïve some times."

"Of course." Bombalurina sighed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was a new couple at the Jellicle Ball next week. And I'm not just talking about the kit coming of age. I wonder how I can fix up that little washing machine he sleeps in?" Cassandra giggled, a highly false and girly giggle as she sauntered off.

"Don't Tugger live in a washing machine?" Little Rumpleteazer asked, blinking at Bombalurina as she passed by.

"Yes. I guess he does."

* * *

"You definitely came to the right cat. I mean obviously Bombalurina could be called the official matchmaker of the Jellicle Tribe, but who do you think she learnt her skills off?"

Demeter and Munkustrap shrugged as they sat in a cavern made of junk, created by an old bed for a roof, and walls of various kitchen appliances. A rather old Persian carpet made the floor of the den and a cutting of purple curtain served as the door. The rather elaborate den, which had various effects in it such as lamp shades in hues of purple, red and blue and old ornaments which had been discarded, topping it off with a beautiful fluffy couch cushion was the home to Exotica, a rather quiet young queen who had been classmates with Demeter, coming of age at the same Jellicle Ball. The dark brown, almost black, Burmese queen sat opposite Demeter and Munkustrap, her tail wrapped around her legs, her beautiful honey coloured eyes surveying the pair, sparkling slightly with a hint of mischief.

"I don't know…" Demeter trailed off, not really sure how to answer Exotica's last question.

"I'd like to say it was me, but it really wasn't. I don't know who she learnt her skills off." Exotica shrugged and laughed slightly.

Munkustrap shifted uncomfortably, he had never had many dealings with Cassandra's younger sister and he was beginning to see why. Apart from the fact that she kept to herself most of the time, she was, slightly eccentric. _Eccentric doesn't describe it. What's another word for eccentric? Strange? No that's not a good one. Oh I don't know. _Was all that was to Munkustrap's thoughts as Demeter ignored him and focused on telling Exotica of her elaborate plan to get Tugger and Bombalurina together by the Jellicle Ball.

"I definitely have some ideas up my sleeve, if I wore sleeves that is." Exotica said, nodding as Demeter finished her re-telling of her plan. "We shall need to start this pretty soon. Because I know my darling sister is up to something."

"What could she be up to?" Demeter was almost at the edge of her seat, that is, if she were sitting on a seat.

Exotica sighed and shrugged again. "I don't know. But I know she has a thing for Tugger and she's not going to rest until she gets him."

"What do we do first?" Demeter asked.

Exotica grinned. "Leave that to me!"


End file.
